


I Like Him Dad

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child compliant, Draco and Scorpius add on scene, Draco being a supportive dad, Draco is the best dad and I will fight anyone who thinks different, Saint Jerome’s scene, Scorpius admitting his feelings, poor Scorpius still feeling the effects of the cruciatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: As Scorpius waits at the top of Saint Jerome’s cathedral alongside side his father for the arrival of Delphi, His father wants to know why he did what he did. Scorpius knows the reason but is he ready to confess his love for his best friend to his own father?





	I Like Him Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been one of my head canons for a long time and Thanks to motivation from @Sunshinescorpius I finally decided to write it ! I hope you guys enjoy

All that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting off the stained-glass windows and the ticking of the clock of Saint Jerome’s cathedral as Scorpius sat alongside his father keeping watching for the evident appearance of Delphi. 

The pair had not said a word about anything that had happened yet. Scorpius definitely did not want to bring it up and Draco had no clue how to start the conversation. Draco wanted answers to where his son went and why he did what he did, but he knew how sensitive Scorpius would be at this moment. Draco couldn’t get the vision of Scorpius running back when he spotted him alongside the potters when they arrived in Godrics Hollow out of his mind.

His son was obviously scared about something and he needed to know. Scorpius, on the other hand could feel the anxiety grow bigger and bigger inside him as he waited for Delphi to arrive. Sitting beside his father who obviously had many questions floating around his head which he was bound to ask him sooner or later and having no answers for them terrified him. Well he had an answer for one of them, but he really did not know if he was ready to tell his father that part yet. 

Scorpius slumped back, leaning on his father as another wave of pain flew through him. He guessed it was just the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse and let it pass by. Draco pulled his son closer to his side, rubbing his arm to reassure him he was OK. “You alright son?” Draco said looking down at Scorpius who looked broken. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had deep bags developing under his eyes. His hands had not stopped shaking and cuts and bruises covered his arms and legs, with a few evident on his face. Scorpius just nodded facing his father. “What happened Scorpius, what did you both do?” Draco said finally giving in to the anticipation growing inside him. 

Scorpius sat up, turning to face his father. He looked down at his hands not really knowing how he should answer this. “We tried to destroy it - the time turner but Albus told her what we were going to and she changed. She was terrifying. She kidnapped Albus and I and brought us to the Quidditch pitch and that’s when, that’s when she threatened us, she threatened to kill us dad if we didn’t help her”. Scorpius felt the tears slowly making their way down his face and the horrible memories came flooding back. Draco took hold of his sons’ hand, giving him that support he so obviously needed to finish his story.

“That’s when Craig found us and she - she” Scorpius couldn’t get the words out. Images of Craig’s lifeless body lying right beside them crowded his mind. He shook his head hoping to shake the images away. Scorpius felt another bolt of pain shoot through him and tried not to show the pain on his face. He didn’t need another thing for his father to worry about at this moment. 

“Did she hurt you Scorpius?” Draco said seeing the pain which was engraved on his face, a look of concern taking its place over his own. Scorpius once again looked down at his hands, playing with the sleeve of his rain jacket. “Scorpius, look at me, did she hurt you?” Draco said cupping his sons chin so he was looking up at him. Scorpius took a deep breath, hoping to steady his breath. “She um, she used the – she used the cruciatus curse on me but I’m fine dad trust me”. Draco let out a gasp, processing the information his son had just presented him with. This witch had used an unforgivable curse on his son, she had threatened to kill him.

Scorpius could see the panic growing on his father face. “Dad trust me, I’m fine. I’m still feeling the effects but if it puts your mind at ease, we can get it checked when we get home ok?” Scorpius said giving his father a small smile reassuring him more that he was telling the truth. Draco nodded not fully believing what his son was telling him. There was a silence for a few seconds before Draco broke the silence once more. “Why did you do it Scorpius? All of this. Why did you go with him?”. 

This was the question Scorpius was dreading. He knew the reason why he jumped off the train with Albus. He knew the reason why he went back in time with him not once but twice. He knew the reason, but he didn’t know if he was ready to say it out loud.

He loved him.   
Albus.   
Scorpius loved Albus.

He always had a feeling but when thinking of Albus saved him from the dementors, he knew. Albus was the only person who loved Scorpius for who he was. He would listen to his rambling all day long. He would always have a bag of Scorpius’ favourite sweets with him for whenever Scorpius felt upset. The way Albus would always be there for him whenever he needed shoulder to cry on, made Scorpius fall for him. Albus liked Scorpius for who he was, and that made Scorpius fall in love with him. 

Scorpius had ever told anyone this – not like he had the time to. He didn’t imagine the first person he would come out to and confess his love for Albus to would be his own father. He once again took a deep breath before finally giving in. “At first I didn’t know why I did it but then I realised. I like him dad, like really like him. He’s one of the only people to fully understand me. He’s amazing dad. I couldn’t let him do all this alone. If something had happened him, I could have never forgiven myself”. The thought of something happening to Albus if he had not gone with him flooded his mind. He once again shook his head to rid it of the dark images making their appearance in his mind.

Scorpius looked up at his father preparing himself to see a look of disgust on his face. Even though Draco had changed since the war and his beliefs had changed, he still was a pureblood wizard and Scorpius didn’t know how he would react to having a bisexual son. 

What met him was a look of confusion yet pride. “Wow um so you like boys, you like Albus?” Draco said looking back down at his son. Scorpius nodded, a slight panic setting in. Draco took another few seconds before saying “Well that’s not what I expected but I’m proud of you son. You really do love him and even though you risked your life along with many others lives, you did it for a very important reason – love and I could never be angry at you for that. There really is more of your mother in there than I thought”. 

A smile appeared on both of their faces. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief along with happy tears (for the first time in a long time) making their way down his face at the realization that his father was happy for him. Scorpius grabbed his father in a hug. One he defiantly needed. 

“Thanks dad, thank you for everything” Scorpius said as the both them turned back to the door, wrapped in each other’s arms preparing themselves for what was to come.


End file.
